


Why Me?

by DarthLegolasHolmesIII



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, It's gonna get sad, Major Daddybats feelz, Mentions of other robins, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 12:16:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3134165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthLegolasHolmesIII/pseuds/DarthLegolasHolmesIII
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Batman's death, what will Dick do?</p>
<p>Just a little one-shot I thought I'd post.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This work is not beta'd. 
> 
> I do not own Batman, Robin(s), or the incredibleness that is Alfred Pennyworth. 
> 
> Enjoy!

"Why me?" Dick shouted a few tears making their way down his face. "Why did you choose me? I can't do this. I'm no one. " Dick collapsed to the floor and wrapping his arms tightly around his knees, buried his head in his arms. "I-I mean, I understand why you took in Jason. He impressed you that night, stealing your tires; he didn't even run once caught. I know that got to you, his bravery. I understand Tim. He was already Robin when his parents were killed so it makes sense to take him in, even avoiding the fact he deduced who you were without even living in the manor. And Damian. I mean, he's your son. Of course you'll take him in. But why me? A little circus boy. I didn't do anything impressive, didn't deduce anything. You had no obligations, no reasons. I'm nothing special, Bruce. So why are you leaving this to me?" Dick raised his wet face to stare at the new monument in the cave. Bruce's suit was hung up, like it was just waiting for someone to put it on. Dick put a hand to the glass. "Everyone says I should do this. They tell me Gotham needs Batman. But why does it have to be me?"

"Because Master Bruce chose you." Dick looked up to see Alfred walking over to him. The extremely proper butler sat down on the cave floor next to his now oldest charge. "He wanted it to be you, if anyone."

"But why Alfred?" Dick said, reiterating his earlier question. "Out everyone he could of chosen why me? I'm the least like him. I'm not like Tim. He would make a much better Batman. So why choose me?"

"Because he thought you were capable." Alfred said softly. "When you started as Robin, I was scared. A nine year old, out fighting crime? Seemed like a disaster waiting to happen. I thought that it would be to much for you to handle. But Bruce had faith in you. And you proved me wrong. You rose to the task. Made yourself a name. And you continue to grow." Alfred stood up, apparently done with his little speech. Dick watched him, a little stunned. Alfred was normally a more reserved person. The man smiled down at him.

"I underestimated you once Master Dick. I said you couldn't handle it, but you did. Now you say the same thing I had. I think it's time you proved yourself wrong." Alfred extended his arm. In his hand was an envelope, with Dick's name on it. "Here." Alfred handed it over. Dick recognized the handwriting on it. Bruce.

Alfred left, and Dick sat there turning the envelope over in his hands. Finally, he opened it and pulled out the letter.

_Dick,_

_I 'm sorry I left you. So sorry. Maybe it was time, maybe something stupid happened. But whatever it was, don't blame yourself, because I know it wasn't your fault. No matter the circumstances, it was not your fault._

_There are things, things that I've always wanted to tell you, but kept bottled up inside. Things you should, no need, to know now._

_Before you came along I was completely and totally broken. I_ _was afraid that in letting someone get close, I would get hurt again. So I pushed everyone away, kept them at a distance. Drowned in the darkness by myself, afraid to let others in. It got worse as Batman. Now I had a legitimate excuse for hiding. I needed to 'protect those I loved.' So I sunk further into that depression, until I was completely under, with nothing to keep me afloat._

_Then you came along. A small, blue eyed circus boy, filled with the same pain I knew. Yet you kept smiling. Through the horrors you saw, all the pain and despair you waded through, you stayed hopeful. That light inside of you_ _continuously burning brightly, even through your rough spots. And that light led me up from that all consuming darkness I was drowning in. It helped me surface._

_Dick, you are an amazing boy. Smart, strong, brave. You fought and clawed to stay bright and joyful, even when the world seemed bent on tearing you down. Maybe you can't see that right now. Can't see anything past what you think you could have done to save me (though I say again it was not your fault). You are probably wrestling with yourself on why I chose you as my successor, and my son. Why I didn't choose_ _Tim instead. And the reason is simple. Because you are the only person I trust._

_You are the only person I see in that mask other than myself. You are the only person strong enough, brave enough, and sacrificing enough to put on the mantle, bear the responsibility. You are a better person than I could ever hope to be. Even as an nine year old, who chose not to shoot his parents murderer, without me stopping him._

_I am sorry I left you again, Dick. And I'm sorry that I messed up so many times while you grew up. I_ _tried to do my best for you, but I fell horribly short. I have no illusion that the man you are today is due to me. Everything you do, the way you act, the way you love, is all you, Dickie Bird. And maybe you can't see right now how special you are. But I hope one day you can._

_I am proud of the hero you are, Dick. But I am more proud of the man you have become, my son._

_You will be a better Batman than I was. And you are already a better man than I could ever be._

_Bruce_.

Dick watched the words get blurred from the tears plopping onto the sheet of paper. Bruce had written all of his love into that message. Dick looked up at the suit, and smiled just a little.

"I'll make you proud, Dad." Dick whispered. "I promise." And somewhere inside, a voice sounding suspiciously like Bruce whispered back.

_You already have._

**Author's Note:**

> I really hope you enjoyed this. I loved writing it, even if it did make me sad. 
> 
> Comment below please!!!!!!


End file.
